fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 2: La bestia blanca
Este es el segundo capitulo de Bleach: White on Black. Sinopsis El Gillian blanco fue el primero en salir al exterior y fue seguido con los regulares. El Gillian blanco se quedo a contemplar fascinado por las vistas a su alrededor del mundo humano como algo familiar que había visto antes. No comprendía cual era su ubicación actual, pero sabía que no era donde había vivido anteriormente como ser humano vivo. De pronto su linea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la voz del Adjucha en su hombro que tanto le hizo llamar la atención. “'¡En esa dirección, Gillians! ¡El alma de ese Shinigami es mía!'” indico como señalaba hacia adelante. El Gillian blanco no comprendió que era lo que quería decir pero no tardo en saberlo cuando 2 figuras vestidas de negro aparecieron frente a ellos a varios metros. Los 2 parecían jóvenes en comparación y vestían con la misma túnica negra que vestía aquella chica Shinigami. Uno era totalmente calvo y el otro tenia el pelo bien ordenado y de color púrpura. Por un momento el Gillian los miro extrañamente hasta que tuvo varios destellos de aquella extraña chica Shinigami, y eso le hacía hervir de ira al ver como ambos sonreían presumidamente. “Mira parece que al final han venido.” comento sonriendo el Shinigami calvo conocido como Maradame Ikkaku, tercero al mando de la Undécima División. Su compañero, Ayasegawa Yumichika, quinto al mando de la Undécima División, asintió antes de que su expresión se tensara al ver algo extraño. “Ikkaku, mira eso.” señalo el Shinigami pelo purpura a su compañero con un dedo hacia el medio. Su compañero lo miro un poco extraño pero finalmente vio lo que tanto llamo la atención de su compañero y era el extraño Gillian que estaba en medio del resto, salvo que este tenía un color y la cara diferente. “¿Q-qué diablos es eso? ¿Es eso un Gillian?” pregunto Ikkaku conmocionado por la apariencia del aparente “Gillian”. “En verdad, esta es la primera vez que veo un Gillian de color blanco y con una apariencia tan horrorosa para mi gusto.” comento Yumichika mientras observaba de arriba a abajo al extraño Gillian. “Bah, de seguro que sera un Gillian cualquiera.” burlo Ikkaku ya no tan impresionado por la apariencia del Gillian. “Mira hay, Ikkaku.” volvió señalar Yumichika hacia el hombro del Gillian blanco. Ikkaku pudo ver una pequeña figura figura marrón y blanco (la cara) subida al hombro del gigante blanco. “Ya hemos encontrado al Raptor.” No hacia falta decir demasiado ya que podía sentir el familiar y poderoso reiatsu que irradiaba del cuerpo del famosos Adjucha que había matado a una gran cantidad de Shinigamis para mofarse de la Sociedad de Almas. “Vaya, vaya, por fin a decidido dar la cara el muy bastardo.” sonrió con burla Ikkaku mientras ponía su zanpakutō sobre su hombro. “Sera mejor que vaya a recibirlos.” Dando un unos pasos más hacia el ejército de Menos Grande, el tercer asistente de la Décimo onceava División se paro frente al Gillian blanco para que el Adjucha encima lo viera. “¡Atención, hollows! ¡Estas almas están bajo la protección del jūichibantai, no os dejare que la convirtáis en vuestro menú!” grito Ikkaku tan fuerte para que el Adjucha lo escuchara. En cambio, el Adjucha solo se río maniaticamente. “'Eso esta bien, Shinigami. Pero no te preocupes, a nosotros ya no nos interesan ya las almas humanas y solo hemos venido a por vosotros.'” hablo el Adjucha con un aire de confianza. Entonces de repente noto que el Gillian sobre que estaba montado en su hombro lanzó un chillido de desafió y empezó a caminar hacia el Shinigami. “'¿Que haces? ¡Vuelve!'” ordeno el Adjucha pero el Gillian blanco lo ignoro como si no tuviera autoridad sobre él y solo se centro en el pequeño individuo a pocos metros. Ikkaku vio como el Gillian blanco se le acercaba más y no se había intimidado por su enorme figura, y en cambio solo sonrió como si quisiera aceptar el desafío. “¿Quieres empezar tú? No hay problema...” el Shinigami calvo extendió su zanpakutō con sus manos antes de pronunciar el hechizo de liberación. “¡Nobiro, Hōzukimaru!” una vez pronunciada la frase, la zanpakutō empezó a iluminarse en un resplandor amarillento y cuando se aclaro, la katana se había convertido en una naginata (una lanza tradicional japonesa con una hoja un poco larga y curvada como una hacha) con un penacho de pelo rojo en la punta de atrás del palo. El Gillian miro la nueva arma del Shinigami con curiosidad mientras Ikkaku ensancho un poco su sonrisa hacia su presa antes de tomar impulso y luego salto a una gran altura considerable hasta llegar a la cara del gigante. Ikkaku levanto la naginata preparado para blandirla sobre su objetivo, no sin antes de pronunciar su frase favorita. “¡Recuerda que el nombre del guerrero que va a terminar con tu existencia es- De repente, un enorme puño blanco golpeo a Ikkaku antes de que este tuviera oportunidad su frase y lo envió a volar como una mosca hacia la derecha. Su compañero incluyendo el Adjucha conocido como “Raptor” quedaron impresionados. El Gillian blanco dejó escapar un rugido triunfante mientras que Yumichika fue a socorrer a su compañero. “'Me tienes impresionado. No sabía que también tuvieras buenos reflejos a pesar de tu tamaño.'” dijo el Adjucha sorprendido por la acción del Gillian blanco. “'Ahora, Gillians, ¡atacad al resto de Shinigamis!'” bramo el Raptor mientras alzaba su mano hacia adelante. Su respuesta fue escuchada cuando el resto de Gillians lanzaron un gran coro de rugidos y caminaron hacia adelante, hacia la ubicación del gran grupo de Shinigamis reunidos que conforma la Undécima División. El Gillian blanco sintió que su pequeño compañero salto de su hombro por alguna razón y este ultimo le insto a que siguiera a sus demás compañeros para provocar una matanza sobre esos Shinigamis. “¿Estas bien?” pregunto Yumichika mientras terminaba de levantar a su compañero aturdido por la caída. “Sí, ¿qué diablos a pasado?” pregunto Ikkaku sin entender que fue lo que le golpeo. “Por lo visto ese extraño Gillian te golpeo con su puño y te mando volar hacia aquí.” explico Yumichika. “¿Esa enorme bestia sin cerebro?” pregunto Ikkaku confundido de que un enorme y lento sin cerebro y reflejos le haya dando una buena paliza sin que se diera cuenta. “Tks, juro que le are pagar.” “'No hará falta que lo hagas.'” Tanto Ikkaku como Yumichika miraron hacia adelante para ver al Rapto frente a ellos a pocos metros sonriendo maliciosamente como su mascara se lo permite hacia los 2 Shinigamis. “'¡Os voy a destrozar a todos, tal como lo hice como a vuestros queridos compañeros!'” El Gillian blanco continuo caminando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros Gillians regulares quienes estaban atacando el grupo de Shinigamis y estos últimos tuvieron un momento difícil debido al gran tamaño que los Gillians representaban. Justo cuando iba a unirse en la matanza, de repente vio como uno de los Gillians fue partido por la mitad por una estocada que atravesó el cuerpo y se desvaneció en el aire. La misma ocurrencia sucedió de nuevo con otros 2 Gillians cayendo casi al instante. El Gillian blanco decidió acercarse un poco más para ver quien destruía a los demás Gillians y vio que se trataba de un solo hombre pero este tenía algo diferente. Él era 2 metros más alto que el resto, tenía una constitución bastante fornida y musculosa lo que le convertía en un hombre imponente. Su cara tenía una apariencia amenazante con una cicatriz vertical que recorre desde el lado derecho de su frente hasta la mandíbula inferior. Su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche negro, y su melena esta recogida en 9 pinchos largos apuntando hacia arriba lo que le da un aspecto intimidante. Aquel hombre vestía el mismo uniforme negro de los Shinigamis y encima de este un haori blanco con la insignia 十一 (11) detrás. El era Zaraki Kenpachi, el infame capitán de la Undécima División. Zaraki señalo su zanpakutō hacia el resto de Gillians con una gran sonrisa que prometía un derramamiento de sangre. “Veo que te lo estas pasando bien.” Entre el hombro derecho de Zaraki surgió una pequeña niña de apariencia linda con el pelo rosado y viste con el mismo uniforme de Shinigami con un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo con el dibujo de la insignia de la Onceava División. Ella es Kusajishi Yachiru, sub capitana de la Onceava División y la persona más cercana a Zaraki. “Bah, ¿te crees que me lo paso bien?” pregunto sarcásticamente Zaraki con aburrimiento. Entonces otros 2 Gillians se le apareció frente a él mirándolo fríamente. Uno abrió la boca y disparo un cero hacia el capitán Shinigami. Yachiru se retiro de su hombro mientras Zaraki sonreía preparando su espada para bloquear el ataque. La enorme ráfaga carmesí se detuvo al instante cuando entro contacto con la espada de Zaraki y con solo agitarla, el cero se deshizo y una ráfaga blanca voló directo hacia el Gillian, recorriendo su cuerpo y lo corto por la mitad. Su cuerpo se desvaneció al instante sin dejar rastro de su reishi. El otro Gillian levanto su pie para intentar aplastarlo y el capitán no se movió de su sitio mientras contemplaba como el enorme pie blanco se aproximaba. Zaraki levanto su espada por encima de él y finalmente el pie logro pisar su objetivo. Sin embargo, el capitán de la Onceava División estaba totalmente ileso debido a que su espada bloqueo el enorme pie que se precipitaba hacia él. “Tks, ¿es una broma?” declaro Zaraki con sarcasmo mientras volvió a agitar su espada y con un solo corte rebano el pie haciendo que el Gillian perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda. Después de eso se pudo escuchar varios gritos de victoria y alegría por parte de los miembros de la Onceava División por la hazaña de su glorioso capitán. En cambio, el Gillian blanco, quien observo la carnicería de su propia especie, sintió una intensa ira por ese hombre al creerse que era muy fuerte y aún más cuando los demás Shinigamis aplaudieron a él por su logro. Sin poder contener más sus emociones, el Gillian blanco decidió entrar en combate. “'¡¡¡GRROOOOOAAAAAAHHH!!!'” El estremecedor rugido llamo la atención de todos y voltearon para ver al extraño Gillian de color blanco. Todos los miembros del escuadrón lo miraron con perplejidad y confusión al ver el aspecto intimidante del Gillian blanco. “Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.” hablo Zaraki con un toque de interés en su voz. “¡Mira eso, Ken-chan!” hablo con entusiasmo Yachiru. “¡Un Gillian blanco! ¡Ve a por él!” “Jeje, parece que su fuerza es mayor que el resto. Me pregunto si sera capaz de entretenerme un poco.” dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa maniática. El Gillian blanco continuo mirando al capitán Shinigami con odio y empezó a cargar un cero entre sus cuernos. Los demás miembros del escuadrón miraron con incredulidad como el cero del Gillian empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta ser 5 veces más grande de lo que haría un Gillian normal. Ante eso, los ojos de Zaraki se ensancharon por la magnitud del tamaño del cero. “Ese cero es enorme. ¡Dame todo lo que tienes, hollow!” grito como puso su zanpakutō en guardia. Como si quisiera aceptar el desafió, el Gillian blanco disparo su poderoso cero con la intención de acabar con el capitán y todo el escuadrón de un solo golpe pero pronto noto que el cero se detuvo al instante por la misma espada del capitán. Solo esta vez, el capitán noto no solo que era enorme sino que es más poderoso capaz de destruir un pequeño ejército. “No esta mal para un Gillian. Sin embargo...” declaro Zaraki como se deshizo del cero con un movimiento de espada. “¡No es suficiente!” El Gillian blanco miro con incredulidad como su más poderoso cero fue destruido por este “hombrecillo” y no pudo pensar más cuando el capitán se preparo para el asalto. “Ahora me toca a mi...” Sin embargo justo cuando iba a atacar, escucho un estruendo y vio a varios metros como 2 de sus mejores subordinados fueron derrotados por el Adjuchas. “Bueno, por fin te encuentro.” declaro Zaraki al ver por fin al líder de la pandilla antes de dirigir su atención al Gillian blanco. “Ya me encargare de ti al final.” Ikkaku trato de levantarse del suelo a pesar de sus heridas. Mitad de su ropa superior quedaron desgarradas por el combate dejando presenciar heridas ensangrentadas pero no muy profunda por suerte. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era suerte de que no las hiciera más profunda. Era obvio que quería divertirse con ellos antes del final. A su derecha podía ver a su camarada Yumichika más o menos con la misma condición pero estando de pie y parecía tener un brazo fracturado. ‘''Kuso, ese bastardo si que es muy fuerte.’ pensó para si Ikkaku en la posición tan lamentable en que se encontraba. “'¡Jajaja! ¡Que patético!” río el Adjucha con diversión al ver a sus oponentes casi derrotados. “'''Tengo que reconocer que habéis hecho un buen trabajo en soportar bien mis ataques. Los demás que se enfrentaron a mi antes que vosotros no duraron mucho más tiempo. ¡Ahora desaparecerás!” río de de nuevo como se acercaba a Ikkaku, quien apenas logro ponerse de pie con dificultad y este esbozaba una sonrisa engreída hacia el verdugo enmascarado. “Pues precisamente es por eso que estamos aquí. Hemos venido a vengarnos de ti por la muerte de muchos de los nuestros en este momento.” declaro Ikkaku al Adjucha, haciendo que este entrecerrara los ojos debajo de la máscara. “'Pues más vale que vayas a honrarlos en el olvido de una vez.'” Una vez dicho esto, el Adjuchas se preparo para terminar con el joven Shinigami calvo desgarrando su cabeza con sus afiladas garras. Sin embargo justo cuando el Adjuchas iba a lograr su objetivo, una mano atrapo la del Adjuchas deteniendo su avance. Los ojos del Adjuchas se abrieron con incredulidad y volteo hacia el dueño de la mano siendo nada más y nada menos que el capitán de la Onceava División. "Taichō...” gimió Ikkaku con poca dificultad. “Veo que te ha dado una buena paliza este bastardo, ¿no?” hablo Zaraki tranquilamente. “Mis disculpas, Yumichika y yo no pudimos lidiar con él.” sonrió un poco avergonzado Ikkaku. “Al menos habéis salido de una sola pieza, calvito.” dijo Yachiru como se posiciono al lado de Ikkaku con una sonrisa divertida. Ikkaku frunció el ceño por la ofensa que le dio la pequeña subcapitana sobre su imagen. “Te he dicho que no me llames ‘calvito’.” Yachiru solo se rió por el carácter “malhumorado” que daba Ikkaku. Arto de estar en esta posición, el Adjuchas trato de librarse pero entonces fue recibido por un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo retroceder. “'¡Aaah, escoria!'” gruño el Adjuchas un poco dolorido por el golpe. “'¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de esa manera?'” Sin embargo, Zaraki solo miro con indiferencia al lamentable hollow como si esperara algo. “'Pagaras por esto, ¡muere!'” grito como planto una mano abierta hacia el capitán y cargo un potente cero en ella. El cero salio disparado como un proyectil y le dio de lleno al capitán quien permaneció inmóvil sin mover un dedo y levanto una gran cortina de humo por la devastadora fuerza. Los demás miembros observaron preocupados el poderoso cero del Adjuchas mientras el propio Adjuchas sonreía satisfecho por haber eliminado a esa “escoria” de una vez, pero de pronto escucho una risita que le llamo bastante la atención. Cuando se asentó el polvo, Zaraki se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba sin NINGUNA herida en su cuerpo luciendo con esa enorme sonrisa maniática aunque su haroi y parte de su uniforme quedaron chamuscados por el ataque. “¿Esto es todo? ¿Solo das eso?” rio Zaraki como si no se hubiera visto afectado. El Adjuchas lo miro con pura incredulidad como su máscara lo permitió. No podía creer que este “simple Shinigami” haya sobrevivido a su ataque más mortífero. “'¿Q-qué a pasado? Deberías estar muerto.'” gruño indignado el Adjucha, haciendo que Zaraki se riera un poco. "Este es nuestro grandioso capitán del Jūichibantai, Zaraki Kenpachi." informo Ikkaku al lado de su capitán. El Adjuchas gruño incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿¡Un capitán Shinigami!?" "Así es, y en comparación con él, tú eres la escoria." burlo de nuevo Ikkaku. “Bah, ya me estoy aburriendo. No puedo creer que ese viejo haya enviado al Jūichibantai a perder el tiempo con estas criaturas insignificantes.” suspiro descuidadamente Zaraki antes de levantar su zanpakutō para apuntar al Adjucha listo para su turno. “Voy acabar con esto rápido y luego regresaremos a casa.” El Adjucha gruño irritado por las palabras del Shinigami y corrió a una gran velocidad hacia él para tratar de hundir sus garras sobre el pecho solo para ser bloqueada por la hoja de la espada del capitán con cierta dificultad. “'Escoria, ¿cómo te atreves a subestimarme? ¡Te destruiré!'” espetó con odio al capitán de la Onceava División, quien este respondió con una sonrisa pícara. “¿A sí? Pues intentalo.” Como si quisiera aceptar el desafío, el Adjucha presiono más sus garras sobre la zanpakutō del capitán en un intento de quebrarla y llegar hasta su pecho para desgarrarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran casi en vano. ¡Este Shinigami era muy fuerte! Fue entonces que utilizo su mano libre para intentar desgarrar el pecho. La estrategia funciono logrando arañar el pecho dejando 3 grandes líneas horizontales de carne desgarrada y ensangrentada, pero no había sido demasiado profundo como él esperaba. “'¿¡Qué!?'” exclamo incrédulo. “¿Eso es todo?” pregunto de nuevo Zaraki con esa sonrisa maníaca como si ignorara el dolor. El Adjucha trato de atacar otra vez pero Zaraki empujo su espada para hacer retroceder un poco al hollow. “¡Me toca!” con un rápido movimiento, él blande su espada con fuerza y logra rebanar el brazo izquierdo del Adjucha fácilmente. El hollow gruño con dolor mientras se sujetaba cuidadosamente el muñón que le hizo. Zaraki solo sonrío satisfecho mientras los demás miembros del escuadrón gritaban victoriosos por su capitán mientras Ikkaku y Yumichika solo sonreían orgullosos. ¡Así es el capitán de la Onceava División! Entre tanto, el Gillian blanco solo observaba en silencio como su pequeño compañero estaba en apuros. “'¡Aaah, bastardo!'” gruño el Adjucha antes de plantar su mano derecha y dispara un cero solo para ser desviado con facilidad por la zanpakutō del capitán. “Bah, menuda porquería de cero.” insulto Zaraki. El Adjucha quedo totalmente congelado al ver que incluso su cero a quemarropa no fue lo suficientemente para quitar de su vista al infame capitán de la Onceava División. Casi lamentaba a ver venido aquí en un día equivocado. “¿Y bien? ¿Quien es la escoria ahora?” burlo Ikkaku al ver al indefenso Adjucha. Al Adjucha no le gusto como lo insulto y cargo una vez más hacia el capitán Shinigami en un intento de matarlo de una vez, pero el capitán mueve la espada y con un rápido movimiento hace un corte diagonal en el pecho que aunque no era demasiado profundo hizo sangrar horriblemente al Adjucha y lo hizo retroceder. “No me hagas perder más el tiempo. Odio luchar contra débiles.” Sin más fuerza con que defenderse el Adjucha se inclino un poco mientras ponía su mano sobre la fatal herida que le hizo. El Gillian blanco miro al Adjucha con una extraña emoción creciendo en su interior. No podía describir lo que era, pero ver a su compañero siendo dañado y maltratado horriblemente era una sensación insoportable. “¡Consideralo como una venganza por matar a nuestros camaradas!” aclamo Ikkaku. ‘''Venganza...’ pensó el Gillian blanco aturdido por un momento. Pensar que sus compañeros hollows morían a manos de estos guerreros Shinigamis fue lo que causó que procesara la idea. Entonces escucho desde abajo varios gritos que parecían de victoria. Él miro que se trataba del resto de Shinigamis que formaban la Onceava División, todos gritando formando un gran coro de victoria lleno de ira y entusiasmo. “¡Jūichibantai banzai! “¡Zaraki Kenpachi taichō banzai!” “¡Korose! ¡Mata a esa escoria!” “¡Cortale la cabeza! ¡No lo dejes vivir más! Desde arriba, el Gillian escucho los gritos de victoria que aclamaban más derramamiento de sangre de su especie empezando por su compañero moribundo. Esto hizo hervir nuevamente de ira al hollow blanco. Zaraki se acerco sin pausa hacia el indefenso Adjucha que se encontraba casi de cuclillas debido al dolor del corte profundo. “Vaya, parece que aún sigues vivo, pero esto termina.” declaro Zaraki como levanto su zanpakutō hacia arriba preparado para ejecutar al hollow. El Adjucha solo podía mirar indefenso a regañadientes como el capitán había levantado su espada en señal de ejecución para terminar con su existencia. Ya todo parecía perdido. “¡Hazlo, Ken-chan. ¡Hazlo!” animo Yachiru al lado de Ikkaku y Yumichika. Justo cuando iba a blandir su espada para poner fin a su miserable existencia, sin que nadie se percatara, un enorme puño blanco choco contra el capitán, enviándolo a volar a un edificio cercano. Todos que presenciaron esto miraron en shock y incredulidad al ver como su poderoso capitán había sido derribado lejos por un solo Gillian. “¿¡Ese bastardo de nuevo!?” exclamo Ikkaku al darse cuenta de donde vino el golpe. El Adjucha parecía sorprendido por las acciones del Gillian blanco cuando este lo agarró y lo coloco instintivamente en su hombro. Luego enfoco su atención en el capitán Shinigami quien se había recuperado del golpe. “Vaya veo que también eres muy rápido. Buena jugada.” Zaraki río al ver no solo lo fuerte sino lo rápido que era este Gillian extraño. “'¡Retiremonos, Gillian! No tenemos oportunidad contra un capitán Shinigami.” ordeno el Adjucha con urgencia. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del hollow más pequeño, el Gillian no obedeció y siguió su atención en el Shinigami. Cada uno de los Shinigamis presentes vieron estupefactos como el Gillian blanco levanto un pie para intentar aplastar a Kenpachi. “¡Ven a por mi!” Zaraki rugió con sed de sangre. Haciendo caso a su desafió, el Gillian bajo su enorme pie hacia el capitán y este levanto su espada para bloquear el ataque. La estrategia funciono con su espada parando el pie sin problemas pero la fuerza hizo que el capitán retrocediera a poca distancia. Rápidamente Zaraki se detuvo y trato de hundir la hoja sobre el pie para cortar a la mitad al Gillian, sin embargo, lo único que logro era cortar ligeramente en lugar de eliminarlo. El Gillian retiro su pierna del capitán mientras este ultimo parecía disfrutar un poco. Kenpachi parecía extasiado. “Tienes un hierro muy duro ahí… tan solo añadí poca energía en mi espada con lo que normalmente eliminaría a los Gillians. Eres realmente fuerte.” Por alguna razón, el Gillian blanco sintió ira intensificándose dentro de él por el tono condescendiente del guerrero. Él lanzo un gruñido de amenaza que hizo que varios Shinigamis se lo tomaran en serio y se preocuparan excepto Zaraki. “Tks, ¿que clase de monstruo es ese?” pregunto Yumichika con incertidumbre. “¡Mirad, es el Jūbantai!” aviso un miembro de la Onceava y esto hizo que ambos subordinados de Zaraki voltearan para ver otro grupo de Shinigamis solo que esta vez estaba siendo liderado por 2 personas. Uno era un joven chico de 14 años, de estatura baja y tiene el cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa. Él tiene su zanpakutō sujetada con una banda de tela verde en la espalda, la cual está ligada a ella en cada extremo. Al igual que Zaraki, él viste con el uniforme de capitán Shinigami con su típico haori blanco con la insignia 十 (10) en la espalda. Él era Hitsugaya Tōshirō, capitán de la Décima División. Su acompañante era una mujer adulta con apariencia bastante atractiva y bella con ojos celeste, labios grueso y un cabello largo y ondulado de color rubio casi anaranjado que cae en escala hasta la espalda. El rasgo físico realmente inconfundible de ella son sus enormes pechos que casi son al descubierto de su shihakushō. Por ultimo, tiene la insignia de la Décima División atado en su lado derecho. Ella es Matsumoto Rangiku, sub capitana de la Décima División. “¿¡Hitsugaya Taichō!?” exclamo Ikkaku sorprendido. “¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí?” “El Sō taichō nos ha ordenado que fuéramos a respaldar al Jūichibantai, pero veo que habéis hecho bien vuestro trabajo.” respondió Tōshirō. Entonces escucho los gemidos de su asistente al mando quien ponía una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa. "Taichō, mira eso..." dijo Rangiku señalando hacia adelante. Haciendo caso a su subcapitana, Tōshirō se fijo bien y vio lo que tanto había dejado a Rangiku en ese estado siendo aquel Gillian blanco que estaba luchando contra Zaraki. Él y su asistente miraron perplejos por su extraño color blanco en vez de negro, y la apariencia salvaje de su máscara. “¿Pero qué…?” “¿Es eso un Gillian?” pregunto Rangiku sorprendida al ver al extraño Gillian. “Ni nosotros mismo lo sabemos.” respondió Yumichika. “¿Qué significa esto? Qué alguien me explique que es esa cosa.” exigió Tōshirō a uno de la Onceava División. “Veras, esa cosa vino junto al Raptor y su ejército de Gillians. Ikkaku y yo también nos sorprendimos al verlo venir. La verdad, nunca había visto a un Gillian tan feo como ese.” termino con un tono casi narcisista. “De cualquier manera, Ikkaku se enfrento a él primero activando su shikai. Pero justo cuando llego a su máscara e iba a dar el golpe de de gracia, de repente vi que esa cosa aparto a Ikkaku con su mano y lo mandó a volar como una mosca.” Una marca apareció en la cabeza calva de Ikkaku al escuchar como fue vencido de una forma tan ridícula como lo menciono Yumichika. “¿Cómo que una mosca? ¡Ese bastardo me ataco con la guardia baja!” “¿Te ataco con la guardia baja?” pregunto confusa Rangiku sin creer que un Gillian golpeo fácilmente a Ikkaku. “No es eso, ese Gillian reacciono demasiado rápido antes de que Ikkaku le acertara el golpe como si tuviera buenos reflejos.” explico nuevamente Yumichika para aclarar el asunto. “¿Buenos reflejos?” cuestiono Tōshirō. “Hai, realmente no se trata de un hollow ordinario.” declaro como los 4 fijaron su atención en Zaraki dando grandes saltos hacia la máscara del Gillian con su espada en alto para intentar acertar un golpe solo para ser bloqueado con sus puños en defensa. “Justo cuando había socorrido a Ikkaku e íbamos a por él, de repente apareció el Raptor y no resto a un combate.” “Sí, Yumichika y yo luchamos con toda nuestras fuerzas con él pero fuimos derrotados, y de no ser por nuestro capitán ya no estaríamos aquí.” hablo Ikkaku con desdén. “El capitán dio a ese bastardo su merecido y justo cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con él, esa cosa intervino y golpeó a nuestro capitán como a mi y luego recogió al Raptor para colocarlo en su hombro.” Tōshirō y Matsumoto elevaron sus cabezas para fijarse bien en uno de los hombros del Gillian y notaron el reiatsu del ‘Raptor’ posado en él, mientras este ultimo se defendía una y otra vez de las andadas del capitán hasta que este desciende al suelo con su excitada sonrisa no desaparecer de su cara. “Eres más tenaz de lo que creí.” “Oi, Zaraki, ¿¡qué crees que haces!?” grito Tōshirō desde atrás con los brazos cruzados. “Deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con el Raptor y ese Gillian de una vez.” “¿Oh?” ladeo la cabeza Zaraki para ver al pequeño capitán de la Décima División con los brazos cruzados. “¿Y tu que diablos haces aquí?” “El Sō taichō a ordenado al Jūbantai para respaldar a tu división.” respondió Tōshirō. “¿Ese viejo mando al Jūbantai para ayudarnos?” pregunto Zaraki como si no fuera obvio. “Bah, mira que le gusta exagerar ese viejo. El Jūichibantai no necesita ayuda.” declaro Zaraki con indiferencia y tono sarcástico, sorprendiendo a Tōshirō. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Zaraki elevo su espada en señal de desafió. “¡Venga, a ver si puedes con esto!” El Gillian blanco elevo su puño y luego lo aterrizo justo donde estaba el capitán, y al igual que su pie, el puño fue bloqueada por la zanpakutō con poco esfuerzo y esto casi había logrado retroceder al capitán unos centímetros, lo que obligo a Tōshirō y Rangiku trasladar sus manos a sus respectivas empuñaduras de zanpakutō en caso de intervención. La sonrisa de Zaraki no había desaparecido en ningún momento mientras seguía conteniendo el puño lo que hizo al Gillian adoptar una expresión de ceño fruncido y gruñir molesto. “¡Ahora verás!” Añadiendo más fuerza en su espada, Zaraki envió una ráfaga blanca de energía en forma de corte que recorrió hasta la muñeca y finalmente separar la mano del brazo. El Gillian retrocedió sorprendido y incrédulo a lo que había pasado y se miro el muñón que le hizo. “¡Bien hecho, taichō!” vitoreó Ikkaku y el resto de la Onceava División como si fuera una hazaña increíble. “¡Así se hace, Ken-chan!” felicito también Yachiru. En cambio, tanto Tōshirō como Rangiku miraron este extraño estado de animo un poco confusos. ¿Cómo pueden cantar victoria si los enemigos aún no están derrotados? El Gillian blanco continuó mirando su muñón con incredulidad y pronto ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por uno de pura ira. El hecho de que fue herido por esos odiosos Shinigamis era suficiente y no tardaría en estallar su cólera. Tōshirō fue uno de los pocos que sentía un mal presentimiento al ver la expresión casi enfurecida del Gillian y mantuvo su agarre sobre la empuñadura para lo peor. El Adjucha en el hombro del Gillian, noto como su compañero empezó a gruñir peligrosamente a la vez de que estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de reiatsu y esto hizo que su cuerpo se tornara de una luz carmesí. El Adjucha salto del hombro mientras el cuerpo del Gillian se iluminaba de un aura ardiente carmesí que llamo la atención de todos. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, el Gillian suelta un poderoso rugido como nunca lo había hecho hacia el cielo y liberando una enorme masa de poder que se extendió por los alrededores como un vendaval. Los Shinigamis trataron de luchar duro para no ser arrastrados por la poderosa corriente mientras se cubrían sus caras con su mano como si se tratara de una tormenta de arena. Tōshirō aparto un poco su mano para ver al Gillian manteniendo la misma posición de rugir, pero ya no estaba rugiendo, y seguía liberando grandes cantidades de reiatsu. ‘''Ridículo. ¿cómo puede liberar tal semejante poder con un solo rugido?’ pensó para si mismo con incredulidad. Los Shinigamis trataron de seguir luchando duro contra el vendaval de reiatsu carmesí mientras el Gillian fijo su atención a ellos y luego señalo su muñón cortado para que todos lo vieran y entonces vieron como empezó a regenerarse hasta que todo el muñón desapareciera y toda su mano se recupero. ‘¿Regeneración instantánea?''’ pensó Tōshirō con asombro y perplejidad. "Oh, eres una caja llena de sorpresas." dijo Zaraki extasiado. Pronto el fuerte viento de reiatsu empezó a disminuir hasta que desapareció, dejando a la vista al Gillian blanco con su cuerpo rodeado de una fina aura brillante y una mirada peligrosamente severa. Todos estaban conmocionados por esto. Entonces el Gillian empezó a cargar un cero para atacar, pero esta vez fue diferente que el resto. Entre esos cuernos, el cero que estaba cargando era de un color diferente. En vez de carmesí, era de color negro oscuro con los contornos de color carmesí (muy parecido al Getsuga Tenshō de Ichigo en su hollowficación) y todos estaban asombrados por esto. “¿Qué demonios…?” pregunto Ikkaku entre dientes. “¿Es eso un cero?” pregunto Rangiku mirando confusa por la exhibición del nuevo cero. Tōshirō simplemente miro al cero cargándose para estudiarlo un poco. Desde su punto de vista, aquel cero tenía más poder que cualquier cero que hubiera visto pero no sabía hasta que punto. De cualquier forma era peligroso. En cambio, Zaraki miraba con una sonrisa extasiada para probar cual era tan fuerte ese cero. Tōshirō había continuado mirando ese cero casi terminado para predecir cuando o donde iba a disparar hacia su objetivo y así dar la alarma para evadirlo. Él se percato que iba a dispararlo hacia donde estaba Zaraki, pero de repente vio que el Gillian levanto un poco la cabeza cambiando de trayectoria. Tōshirō volteo la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al saber donde estaba apuntando. ¡La Onceava División! “¡Shimatta!” grito Tōshirō al darse cuenta de su objetivo. Cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, el capitán de la Décima División desapareció en un shunpo sorprendiendo a los demás. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntar a donde se había ido, el Gillian disparo su poderoso cero hacia su objetivo previsto, dejando a todo el mundo conmocionado. Tōshirō apareció flotando en el aire encima de la Onceava División y frente al cero descendiendo peligrosamente como una estampida, y este dijo lo siguiente. “¡Bankai!” tras esas palabras, el cuerpo del pequeño capitán se ilumino con un fuerte resplandor blanquecino como la nieve y cuando se disipo del todo, ahora el capitán lucía con 2 grandes alas de hielo sobre su espalda y una cola también de hielo junto a la hoja de su zanpakutō también cubierta de hielo. “¡Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!” Sin perder más el tiempo, el capitán se elevo más al aire en dirección hacia el cero elevando su espada listo para blandirla. Cuando el cero cerro la distancia, Tōshirō blandió su espada y ambos colisionaron entre si provocando un fuerte destello de energía. Tōshirō hacía grandes esfuerzos para bloquear la ráfaga oscura ya que sintió como la intensa fuerza del cero hacia drenar su energía poco a poco. Sin perder un momento, Tōshirō volteo su cabeza hacia los miembros paralizados y despistados de la Onceava División que hasta unos momentos no se habían percatado que les iba a caer encima. “¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? ¡Huid antes de que sea demasiado tarde!” grito con la esperanza de que ellos le escuchara. Afortunadamente lo hicieron y no perdieron más el tiempo en salir corriendo lejos de la trayectoria. Tōshirō volvió su atención hacia la ráfaga, añadió más energía a su espada y con un fuerte grito agito la espada fuertemente haciendo que la ráfaga se desequilibrara y finalmente se deshiciera de la vista. Una vez que el cero negro hubiera desaparecido, el capitán se sentía un poco debilitado por el esfuerzo junto al drenaje de su energía que tuvo que utilizar para deshacerse del ataque. “¡Taichō!” Rangiku llamo como apareció ante él para socorrerlo y comprobar si estaba bien. “¿Estas bien?” “Hai, no pasa nada.” respondió Tōshirō un poco débil. El Gillian miraba aún más conmocionado al ver que su más poderoso cero había sido neutralizado por completo y a la vez se sentía muy débil para volver atacar probablemente a que había malgastado toda su energía en ese cero por lo que no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando. Entonces se dio cuenta que su compañero Adjucha había abierto una Garganta que le llevaría de vuelta al Hueco Mundo. "¡Venga, entra!" grito el Adjucha con urgencia. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Tōshirō se recupero de la fatiga y no vacilo en cargar directamente hacia el hollow blanco no tomándose el lujo de dejarlo escapar convida. "¡Taichō!" grito Rangiku antes de seguirlo. Mirando abajo, él descubrió que ellos no eran los únicos. “¡Oi, ¿¡qué haces!? ¡Él es mio!” grito Zaraki desde abajo corriendo también hacia su presa antes que Tōshirō. “¡Ese Gillian es muy peligroso, no podemos dejarlo escapar!” respondió Tōshirō al darse cuenta de lo poderoso que es si siguiera vivo para evolucionar. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, el Adjucha disparo un cero con su brazo restante hacia los Shinigamis en el aire, ralentizandolos de este modo. “¡Vámonos de aquí ahora, Gillian! ¡Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos todavía!” grito de nuevo el Adjucha. El Gillian le dio la razón, puesto que se encontraba bastante débil por el ultimo ataque, tuvo que abandonar el combate por ahora. Él dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera en el portal oscuro que se cerraba tras de si, mientras Tōshirō y Zaraki gruñían al ver que se estaba escapando y no tenían oportunidad de atraparlo. Lo último que vieron de él fue su máscara con expresión salvaje e intimidante hundiéndose en la oscuridad antes de que el portal se cerrara por completo. '''Hueco Mundo El Gillian atravesó la Garganta y pronto volvió a encontrarse dentro del oscuro bosque de antes. El Adjucha herido en su hombro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, "Condenados Shinigamis... no esperaba que enviaran capitanes. Normalmente son demasiado fuertes y poderosos, y no abandonan muy a menudo su preciosa Sociedad de Almas." El Adjucha saltó del hombro del Gillian y aterrizó en una formación rocosa cercana. El Gillian blanco lo miro inseguro de que va a hacer ahora. El Adjucha se dio la vuelta lentamente y gruño con amargura al Gillian. “'Eres un Gillian y ya eres más poderoso que yo.'” El Gillian blanco ladeó la cabeza confundido. El Adjucha lo miró y suspiró, "Tienes ese verdadero instinto asesino... disfruté de la forma en que bajaste los humos a esos arrogantes Shinigamis. Eres el Gillian más interesante que he visto. Estás claramente destinado a la grandeza." El hollow Ichigo no dijo nada ya que no entendía completamente a dónde conducía la conversación. El Raptor lo miró por un momento antes de explicar: "Eres un Gillian... tu próximo paso en la evolución es ser un Adjucha como yo. Pero más allá de eso... esta la élite de Vasto Lordes. Solo los más poderosos pueden llegar a serlo, hollows con una voluntad irrompible y el instinto para llegar a ese nivel de evolución. Según esa exhibición de antes, entonces sé que es un hecho de que vas a convertirte en el hollow más poderoso del Hueco Mundo.” Aún así, el Gillian tenía dificultades para comprender lo que le estaba diciendo su compañero y ladeo la cabeza, pero el Adjucha no le dio demasiada importancia ya que estaba planeando algo. “'Escucha me bien, quiero que hagas algo por mi… ¡cómeme!'” El Gillian volvió a ladear la cabeza sin entender ni siquiera la petición que le acababa de decir. El Adjucha suspiro otra vez “'Si deseas evolucionar, entonces tendrás que consumir a otros hollows. Si deseas conservar tu individualidad, entonces nunca debes detenerte hasta que te conviertas en un poderoso Vasto Lorde.'” El Gillian blanco lo miró por un momento, inseguro de si debía obedecer a la orden o no. El Raptor notó su vacilación y suspiró: "¡Hazlo! Solo tengo una petición... ¡Usa tu poder para destruir Shinigamis!" El Gillian lo miró con indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar sentir que la idea era desagradable. El Raptor notó claramente su duda y habló severamente y con suplica “'Esta es la mejor forma en que puedes protegerme a mí y a ti mismo. Soy fuerte, así que estarás mucho más cerca de detener tu hambre, de concentrarte en hacer lo que te impulsa. Te convertirás en un Adjucha como yo con facilidad, y sé que vas a llegar a ser Vasto Lorde. ¡Sólo llevame contigo como parte de ti!'” ‘''Llegar a ser fuerte...’ el Gillian pensó para si mismo. De repente, un breve recuerdo del humano de pelo naranja muriendo a manos de un hollow menor pasó por su mente. Bajando su mano, el Gillian blanco cogió al Adjucha sin que este montara resistencia alguna y de alguna manera se sentía reconfortante de que el Gillian haya acertado su oferta. Pronto su cuerpo sería consumido pero no le importaba ya que sería parte del poder del Gillian blanco que lo usara para destruir a los Shinigamis. No pudo pensar más cuando finalmente llego a la boca abierta que parecía como un abismo oscuro sin fin y finalmente fue engullido y no se supo nada más. Después de comerse al Adjucha, el Gillian sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba por completo del drenaje de energía por haber usado aquel cero negro. No solo recupero gran parte de su energía, también sintió crecer sus poderes. A pesar de haberse recuperado y sentirse más fuerte, también sintió un extraño hambre que supera sus sentidos. A pesar de haber consumido a su compañero Adjucha, sentía aún más hambre que antes. Sintió un sentimiento narcótico indescriptible al ganar el poder de su compañero hollow. Siguiendo su instinto, el Gillian blanco empezó a caminar en las profundidades del Bosque Menos para buscar a mas Gillians y atiborrarse de ellos en un frenesí de alimentación caníbal. Cada vez que comía a otro Gillian, sentía como si pudiera pensar con más claridad. Breves destellos de su vida mortal volverían en ocasiones que solo parecían alimentar más su hambre. Esto continuó durante un largo período de tiempo indeterminado. '''Sociedad de Almas' "Haber si lo he entendido bien." hablo Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la Sociedad de Almas y capitán de la Primera División, frente a Zaraki y Hitsugaya. "Durante la invasión de Menos Grande y el Raptor-uno, apareció una especie de Gillian de color blanco que os causo problemas y se dejo escapar?" Frente a él estaban los capitanes Zaraki y Hitsugaya, y detrás de ellos estaban los demás capitanes de las 13 Divisiones de ataque de la Sociedad de Almas formando 2 grupos de fila. Kenpachi y Hitsugaya habían regresado de su misión del mundo de los vivos para informar al comandante Yamamoto sobre los hechos, todo lo que sucedió en la batalla y sobre el Gillian blanco. "Sí, es la primera vez que me he encuentro con un hollow como ese, y debo de reconocer que era más fuerte, más rápido y inteligente que el resto." informo Zaraki con una sonrisa haciendo que Yamamoto arqueara una ceja. "Aquel Gillian era totalmente distinto cuando Matsumoto y yo llegamos al campo de batalla, nunca habíamos visto un Gillian de color blanco." hablo Tōshirō para mantener al resto de capitanes al corriente de la situación. "Bien, explicanos, Hitsugaya, que aspecto tenía ese hollow." insistió Yamamoto. "Sí, tal como lo han oído, todo su cuerpo era totalmente de color blanco por lo que era único entre los demás Gillians. Su máscara también se veía diferente a la demás. Era igualmente blanca solo que tenía un aspecto bastante salvaje y un poco aterradora. Recuerdo que tenía como dos líneas o franjas de color roja que recorrían desde la frente a través de los ojos hasta la mandíbula inferior. Recuerdo que no tenía esa nariz puntiaguda que era característica de los demás Gillians, y en vez de eso tenía 2 cuernos orientados, uno en cada lado, apuntando hacia adelante. Por lo que vi, podía disparar un cero entre esos cuernos." Los presentes asimilaron hasta el ultima tramo de información del pequeño capitán sobre las características que describían a dicho hollow. Tras hacerlo uno de los capitanes, Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la Sexta División y jefe de la familia aristocrática más prestigiosa, el Clan Kuchiki fue el primero en hablar. "Según en el informe de Kenpachi, ese hollow también fue capaz de disparar un cero de color negro de gran potencia, ¿no es así?" "Sí, fue después de que lograra regenerar su brazo cortado por Zaraki. La potencia de ese cero era diferente a los que yo había visto antes." respondió Tōshirō en voz baja al recordar la devastadora fuerza del extraño cero que tuvo que bloquear con su espada para salvar las vidas de todo incluso tomando el riesgo de debilitar su bankai y ser el único en recibir la mayor parte. "A decir verdad nunca había visto un cero con una potencia devastadora." "Es verdad, tenía un hierro muy fuerte. Sobrevivió a un corte de mi espada..." Zaraki dijo como si fuera una hazaña increíble. "Después de haber notado directamente el poder de su cero y su resistencia, creo que he concluido que es un poco más fuerte que un Adjucha." Esto causo cierta conmoción en la sala de reuniones como cada capitán les llamo la atención de ese hecho. "¿Tan fuerte como un Adjucha?" pregunto atónica Soi Fon, capitana de la Segunda División y Comandante en Jefe de los Ejecutores, la 1ª División de las Fuerzas Especiales. "¡Eso es absurdo!" "¿Y aún así lo dejaron escapar?" pregunto Yamamoto tras un breve momento de silencio. "Comandante, él se retiro junto con el Raptor-uno antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta él. No pude acabar con ellos porque el capitán Zaraki quiso hacer los honores." explico Tōshirō con la ultima frase con aparente sarcasmo en su tono. Zaraki simplemente resoplo por el comentario pero no dijo nada mientras miraba al anciano comandante quien tenía una mirada severa. "No hay que subestimar el enemigo nunca… Kurotsuchi taichō, ¿puedes decirnos que has detectado sobre la firma de reiatsu en la zona donde se encontraba Kenpachi?" Uno de los capitanes, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán de la Duodécima División y actual presidente del Instituto tecnológico de Ciencia y Desarrollo, se puso en frente para hablar. "Sí. He estado analizando los acontecimientos ocurridos en la zona, y creo que es necesario que escuchéis esto." hablo con un tono serio. "Desde un principio, cuando la Onceava División había acabado con el resto de los Gillians, detectamos la presencia de otro, pero este tenía algo muy inusual que el resto de Menos Grande." Otro de los capitanes, Ukitake Jūshirō, capitán de la Decimotercera División no pudo evitar preguntar esto. "¿A que te refieres?" "Tal como lo han oído, este extraño hollow tenía un reiatsu muy alto para tratarse de un simple Adjucha, pero lo que sucedió más adelante fue sorprendente." hizo un poco de pausa antes de seguir. "Detectamos un enorme aumento de reiatsu del mismo hollow de proporciones increíbles que nunca habíamos detectado hasta ahora. Supongo que eso se debía a las intensas emociones que sentía." "¿Emociones?" pregunto Tōshirō sin comprender de que hablaba. "En el momento en que su reiatsu se disparaba, detectamos una oleada de emociones descontroladas como la ira y ese era el detonante de aquel fenómeno. Os lo explicare. Seguramente en el momento en que Zaraki le cortó el brazo, el hollow sintió que su vida corriera peligro o tal vez sintió pura ira. Cualquiera de estos dos factores hizo que sus instintos de supervivencia se activaran y provoco aquel repentino aumento de reiatsu. Como ya sabrán, cuando un alma plus se siente gravemente amenazado, su reiatsu, por muy insignificante que parezca se incrementa rápidamente gracias a sus instintos de supervivencia. Creo que soy capaz de comparar ese hecho con la del Gillian." Los demás capitanes escucharon atentamente a la explicación del científico loco (secretamente) y todos parecían confusos de que había un hollow con una habilidad tan inusual. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una cuestión... "Dime, ¿puedes saber hasta que punto aumento el poder de ese Gillian?" pregunto Jūshirō con curiosidad. El capitán científico se quedo en silencio durante un breve momento antes de hablar. "Según el indicador de fuerza, se estima que un poco superior a un Adjucha promedio." Esto causo de nuevo una enorme conmoción en la sala, más grande que cuando Zaraki dijo que solo era superior a un Adjucha medio. "P-pero eso es imposible!" exclamo incrédula Soi Fon. "No puede existir algo como eso." Más murmuros se escucharon en medio de la reunión en la sala en cuestión a esto hasta que 3 golpes de bastón del comandante en jefe fueron lo suficiente para calmar la situación. "¡Silencio, por favor!" exclamo Yamamoto como puso orden "Ya he oído bastante. Kurotsuchi, ¿hay algo más que tienes que decirnos?" volvió a preguntar hacia el capitán de la Duodécima División. "Sí, aún estaba demasiado sorprendido por el repentino nivel de reiatsu, pero no duro demasiado. Por lo visto malgastado toda esa fuerza seguramente cuando uso ese cero negro que menciono Hitsugaya. Es probable que para formar aquel inusual cero tuvo que reunir toda la energía que había liberado y al hacerlo su fuerza empezó a disminuir considerablemente hasta el punto de que ahora era más débil que antes por lo que debería haber sido una presa fácil. Eso es todo." La sala se quedo nuevamente en silencio con cada uno procesando la información que les acababa de dar en sus cabezas, y unos no podían evitar expresar su conmoción por un caso como este. Entre ellos estaba el Kaname Tōsen, capitán de la Novena División, y permanentemente ciego. "¿De verdad existe un ser como ese?" Otro capitán decidió hablar para expresar su curiosidad, siendo el capitán de la Séptima División, Sajin Komamura que de sin duda es el más alto entre los Shinigamis teniendo una altura de 2,88 metros de altura y la identidad de su rostro queda puesta en un misterio para los demás debido al gran casco que cubría su cabeza. Sin embargo es el más leal a la Sociedad de Almas. "Pero, ¿cómo es posible que exista un hollow de tal poder incluso siendo un Gillian." "Es verdad, generalmente los Gillians no son tan fuertes y para nosotros derrotarlos es como un juego de niños. Quien diría que apareciera un monstruo como ese." comento Shunsui Kyōraku, capitán de la Octava División. "De cualquier modo, esta criatura sera una grave amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas si se hace más poderoso mientras más lo ignoremos. Si es cierto lo que dijo Kurotsuchi, no quiero ni imaginarme como sera cuando llegue a ser un Adjucha." volvió hablar Byakuya tranquilamente. "Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, como no podemos acceder al Hueco Mundo, no tenemos más remedio que ignorarla de momento. A partir de este momento enviaremos un equipo de reconocimiento liderado por el capitán Kurotsuchi para patrullar Ciudad Karakura para recolectar muestras de reishi del hollow e investigarla para saber como reaccionan ante otros hollows. Quiero me mandéis un mensaje a todos vuestros subordinados sobre ese hollow, que a partir de hoy se le conocerá con el nombre en clave: Shiro." hablo Yamamoto hacia sus compatriotas. Con un golpe de bastón sobre el suelo, se termina la reunión, y los capitanes se retira de la sala hacia sus respectivos puestos e informar cada bando sobre el infame hollow blanco. Entre ellos, uno en particular, el capitán de la Quinta División, Sōsuke Aizen se quedo muy pensativo sonriente al reflexionar sobre la existencia de tal hollow. "Así que hay es donde has estado, Ichigo Kurosaki. Hmm... tal vez debería retrasar mis planes de traición hasta que él se desarrolle plenamente. A pesar de que el chico fuera devorado por ese hollow, su hollow interno; White, logro fusionarse con él para dominar la conciencia del que lo devoro y finalmente logro llegar a la etapa Menos Grande. Le haré un Arrancar cuando se desarrolle por completo. Él sera el instrumento de mi victoria." Fin del capitulo